


Mission: Tequila Sunrise

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, i love my blonde bisexual power couple, it bothers him a lot more than it bothers eggsy, little bit of dirty talk, merlin is so very done, tequila is a virgin, tequilas really nervous but eggsy is very good about consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tequila is still a virgin. It's not that he doesn't want to have sex, but it's hard (no pun intended). Eggsy helps make it easy.





	Mission: Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Virginity is a stupid concept and the idea of being required to "lose" is by a certain age is even stupider. Also, I know people's idea of what constitutes "sex" differs. While some people might think what he and Eggsy are doing up until this point is sex, Tequila doesn't, which is the important thing for the story.
> 
> There are time skips that might not have come across as well as I wanted. Be aware of them.

It’s not really an issue until Eggsy tries to stick his hand down Tequila’s pants.

They’re cramped together in a cupboard that really doesn’t have enough space for two full-grown men, so close that Eggsy’s standing pretty much between Tequila’s thighs, pressed chest-to-chest while they wait for the men outside to leave, praying they don’t notice that, thanks to Merlin’s hacking work, all their clientele files have been deleted from the system. The only copy is currently on a flashdrive, tucked into Tequila’s belt buckle.

Which had really been the start of this anyway.

 

***

 

“Keep a lookout,” Eggsy tells him, and Tequila stations himself by the door, one hand on his jacket pocket so he can draw his gun at a moment’s notice if necessary. He fucking loves this mission; he doesn’t mind the suits too much, but the arms dealer they’re currently stealing from has a thing about men in suits – he doesn’t trust them, and Tequila can’t much blame him – so casual dress it is. He has to say, Eggsy in a tracksuit does things to him, and the feeling must be mutual, because Eggsy keeps leering at Tequila’s ass, framed in the tight jeans he’s wearing.

“Alright, Merlin, showtime,” Eggsy says, and he must have a private channel up with the wizard, because Tequila doesn’t hear a response as Eggsy plugs the flashdrive into the computer for Merlin to work his magic.

There are footsteps down the hall, and Tequila calls softly to Eggsy, “We gotta get moving.”

“Almost done,” Merlin’s voice echoes across the coms. Then, “There.”

The footsteps are closer now, and Tequila doesn’t waste time. He grabs Eggsy by his collar, and Eggsy just barely has enough time to snatch the flashdrive from the computer before Tequila shoves him into the supplies closet and closes the door behind him.

In the dark, he feels Eggsy’s hands on him, fumbling with his belt buckle, and he looks down, the night-vision in his glasses lighting up the image. “Sorry, babe,” Eggsy mumbles, and frees the door to the little chamber inside – who said comically large belt buckles were just for show? – before stuffing the flashdrive into it.

This is really not the time for Tequila to be getting an erection, and the worst part is, he knows Eggsy can feel it too.

His boyfriend pauses, his hand still against the crotch of Tequila’s jeans, the belt still unbuckled. Then he adjusts his grip and squeezes.

Tequila’s knees nearly fall out from under him, and he seizes Eggsy’s hips and drags him forward that last inch, grinding into him and groaning.

Eggsy smothers his lips in a kiss, whispering against them, “Gotta be quiet, babe.” He rolls his hips against Tequila, and he’s just as hard and _Jesus_ , Tequila wants him so bad.

“If you wanted me to be quiet, you shouldn’t have started groping me,” Tequila shoots back, but the words lose some of the effect, given that he’s still rutting against Eggsy like a dog in heat.

They’ve done this sort of thing before, making out on Eggsy’s sofa or in the backseat of the Kingsman cabs or in fitting room two or pretty much anywhere they can get a moment alone, rubbing off against each other like fucking teenagers because their lives are busy and there’s not much time for anything else.

So when Eggsy takes advantage of the fact that Tequila’s belt is unbuckled by sliding his hand under the waistband of his jeans, the shock of skin-on-skin is completely unfamiliar and makes Tequila’s throat dry up.

He grips Eggsy’s wrist, pulling his hand away and shaking his head, “Don’t.”

Eggsy frowns, leaning back against the other side of the closet to put a little space between them, “You okay, babe?”

Tequila swallows, “Let’s focus on the mission, alright?”

“ _Please_ ,” Merlin mutters over the coms before Eggsy can respond, and Eggsy and Tequila both immediately flush. Tequila had completely forgotten the wizard was there.

“Sorry, Merls,” he says quietly.

“Security cameras indicate that the hallway is clear. You should be able to follow the route I’m sending you now.”

It appears before their eyes by the magic of the glasses, and Tequila fixes his belt and nods to Eggsy. They move as one, out of the closet, down the hall, and out of the facility.

 

***

 

Tequila’s been out of cryo for two days when the cheeky little Brit decides to pay him a visit. He’s gone through all of Ginger’s tests, and he’s officially sworn off all the drugs forever…or at least all the hard stuff, and he feels fit as a fiddle, so when Eggsy pops his head into Tequila’s room and asks, “Hey, you alright?” his response is to grin at him.

“Right as rain,” he tells Eggsy, beckoning him in. “How’s Galahad Sr.?”

“Still won’t leave Merlin’s bedside,” Eggsy tells him. He stays standing even when Tequila sits down on the bed and pats the space next to him. “He’s still real worried he’s not gonna pull through.”

“Merlin’s tough,” Tequila says. Any man who can mouth off at him while he’s holding a lighter and threatening to set their balls on fire, not to mention step on a fucking landmine to save his friends, is strong enough to survive said landmine. Especially given the Statesman-issued mine-resistant suit Ginger designed. “He’ll pull through.”

“Didn’t even know they was married,” Eggsy huffs. He crosses his arms and fidgets.

“You okay, kiddo?” Tequila asks him. “You’re lookin’ a little lost.”

Eggsy looks him square in the face, and Tequila is shocked by the hardened expression that passes over his eyes. “Saved the fucking world,” he says.

And then, abruptly, Tequila has a lapful of British dude, pushing him down onto the bed and gripping the sides of his jacket, their faces inches apart. There’s a heartbeat in which Tequila is too nervous to move, not wanting to spook the other man, and then Eggsy crashes their lips together and grinds down in his lap and _oh_ , Tequila is so fucking on board for this. He grips Eggsy’s hips and hitches him higher, and Eggsy sinks his fingers into Tequila’s hair and bites down hard on his lower lip. Tequila pants into his mouth and moans when Eggsy slides his hands under Tequila’s shirt to tweak a nipple, scratching down his chest.

He only stops him when Eggsy’s hand moves to his belt. “Whoa,” he murmurs, catching his wrist and stopping him. Eggsy pulls back, just slightly, cocking his head and looking down at Tequila, who sits up, wrapping his other arm around Eggsy’s waist so he doesn’t lose his balance.

“Thought you were in a relationship,” Tequila says carefully. He’s pretty sure he should have stopped _before_ the making out – Tequila isn’t a homewrecker – but Eggsy is attractive and Tequila might be a little bit into him, so to have Eggsy throwing himself at him made it a little bit hard to think. “Don’t she have a problem with you going around kissing dudes?”

Eggsy wets his lips, which is unfairly adorable, and squirms. Tequila grits his teeth and does his best not to react. “It’s complicated,” he says. “We, uh…we had a talk.”

“Oh?”

He nods. “We’re friends, you know? And I love her an’ all, but…”

“But what?”

“But we both know this ain’t gonna be anything more than that. We’re gonna be okay, I think, but it’s over.”

Tequila sighs internally and nudges Eggsy off his lap. “I’m sorry,” he says.

Eggsy shrugs, “It’ll be okay. We’re still gonna talk and stuff. And Rox has been spending time with her while she recovers. I think Tilde might have a bit of a crush, if I’m bein’ honest.” He shakes his head, “Can’t fucking believe we left her there.” He hesitates, and then moves to slide back into Tequila’s lap.

Tequila stands up before that can happen. Eggsy frowns, and Tequila says gently, “I ain’t nobody’s rebound. You just got out of a relationship, you’re upset. It ain’t fair to you or to me. We’d both be taking advantage, you understand?”

Eggsy swallows hard, but he nods. “For what it’s worth,” he says, “I think I’d like to get to know you better. You’re fit as fuck, and you don’t seem half bad.”

“You mean, other than threatening to shoot your father-figure?” Tequila says.

It has the desired effect: Eggsy smiles. “Yeah,” he says. “Other than that.”

Tequila reaches out and cups his cheek, tilting Eggsy’s head up, “I’d like to get to know you better too. Just not like this, not right now.”

“Maybe later?” Eggsy looks hopeful.

Tequila laughs, “Maybe. A lot later. When you’ve cried and eaten your ice cream or whatever it is you do to get over a breakup, then we can talk.”

“Alright,” Eggsy says. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“I’d be mighty disappointed if you didn’t.”

 

***

 

Tequila sprawls out on one of the sofas in the main cabin of the plane and turns off his glasses, setting them aside and rubbing his face. Eggsy chats briefly with Merlin, and then takes his off too, grabbing a chair and dragging it over, plopping into it with a huff. He wiggles, getting comfortable, and then says, “Alright, babe, we’re gonna talk now.”

Tequila blinks at him. “O…kay?”

Eggsy scoots to the edge of his chair, his fingers drumming nervously against his knees. “What was up back there?” he asks.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific,” Tequila tells him. He thinks he has an idea of where Eggsy is going with this, but if he’s wrong, that’s a pot that can be left unstirred for the time being. By some miracle they’ve made it this long without Eggsy asking. Tequila knows it can’t last forever, but he’s still hoping for a little more time.

“In the closet,” Eggsy says. “You got all cagey when I touched your cock. What’s that about?”

“Eggsy…” Tequila looks anywhere but him. The plane is too goddamn yellow.

“You normally like it when I touch you.” Eggsy sounds hurt. “Right?”

“Yeah, baby, I do,” Tequila reassures him. He studies their knees, close enough they’re brushing against each other. “Just…we were on a mission.”

“That don’t normally bother you.”

That’s…a fair point. Tequila remembers one of the more vivid examples, a party they’d infiltrated. They’d both had maybe a glass or two of champagne more than necessary and ended up in one of the bedrooms upstairs, one of Eggsy’s legs wrapped around Tequila’s hip as he pressed the younger man into the mattress. They’d left the party with stained trousers, Eggsy sporting several bruises on his neck that were definitely _not_ combat induced.

Tequila rubs the back of his neck, “I…”

Eggsy places a careful hand on his knee. “I don’t want to force nothing,” he says, “but this is kinda important to me, yeah? ‘Cause if you really don’t want to have sex with me, all you gotta do is say so.”

Tequila looks up at Eggsy, eyes wide, “Baby, no, that’s not what this is.”

“Really?” Eggsy raises his eyebrows and pulls away, crossing his arms. “We’ve been going out, what, six months? Seven? And you haven’t even _mentioned_ shagging me.”

“I’m sorry, how many orgasms have you had in the past week alone?” Tequila snaps, turning defensive. He knew this was coming, knew sooner or later Eggsy was going to go for more, but he’s still woefully unprepared for it.

“You know what I mean!” Eggsy insists. “Babe, I’m not upset, I promise, but if you really don’t want to do this shit you gotta tell me, because otherwise-“

“Eggsy, listen to me very carefully,” Tequila interrupts him. He takes Eggsy’s hand, squeezing it tight, so he knows his boyfriend is paying attention. “I love you,” he says. “I’m so fucking gone on you it ain’t even funny. I want to fuck you six ways from Sunday and then cuddle you afterward and tell you how much you mean to me. Okay?”

“Then why-?”

“Because I ain’t never done that with anyone before,” Tequila says. Eggsy blinks, processing those words. Tequila takes his hand away and grips the tops of his thighs, hanging his head. “I keep getting lost,” he says. “Psyching myself out.” He looks up again, “It’s stupid, right? But that’s it.”

Eggsy’s voice is delicate when he clarifies, “Babe, are you telling me you’ve never had a proper relationship before? Because having sex ain’t gonna change how we feel about each other. I know haven’t always been a commitment guy, but things are different now. It ain’t like it used to be, where my life was shit and I was scared of letting people in because I knew if they got close they’d see how fucked up it all was. But then I had Tilde, and now I’ve got you, and I ain’t gonna let anything take you away from me as long as you want to be here, you get me?”

Tequila smiles, “That’s real sweet, baby. But that’s not what I meant. I’ve done the relationship part.”

Eggsy frowns, “Then I don’t think I’m following?”

“I meant I’ve never had sex before.”

This is not the first time Tequila’s had someone look at him like that. Those words have a tendency to shock people. It’s not like he goes around telling everyone, but he’d mentioned it to Jack once, because the man would not get off his fucking back about his aversion to honey traps, and he’d told Elizabeth because she was in charge of medical and was his friend to boot, and he’d had a few girlfriends and boyfriends. It wasn’t common, but it wasn’t like it never came up either. Eggsy’s eyes are as big as dinner plates, and Tequila feel uncomfortable.

“I know it’s weird, alright?” he says, before Eggsy can say anything. “I’m almost forty, and I’ve never had sex. You don’t need to tell me I’m a fucking weirdo.”

Eggsy’s mouth snaps shut, and he looks outraged. “Who’s been telling you that?” he asks, and his voice is low and dangerous in a way Tequila normally finds cute but right now is just surprising. “They got no right to make you feel like that.”

“You can’t tell me you think it’s normal,” Tequila says.

“Normal is entirely relative,” Eggsy says. He hesitates, and then places his hands on top of Tequila’s. “Look, I ain’t gonna pretend it didn’t surprise me, alright? You’re well fit, and it ain’t like we’ve been doing _nothin’_ for seven months. But I promise you, I don’t think it’s that weird.”

Tequila looks down at their hands, Eggsy’s smaller ones covering his own. “I do want to,” he says. “I just…can’t make myself actually do it. Keep worrying I’m gonna mess up.”

Eggsy pushes at his hands, sliding them off Tequila’s lap and making room for himself. He settles there, Tequila looping his arms around Eggsy’s back, Eggsy wrapping his own around Tequila’s neck. He rubs his nose against Tequila’s and grins at him. “You ain’t gonna mess up, babe. Alright? Because I’m here, and we’re gonna do this properly.”

“Define properly?”

Eggsy adopts a very serious look, “We’re gonna make a _mission plan._ ” He nods, biting at his lip to keep from laughing.

Tequila doesn’t bother. He chuckles, “Merlin would be proud. So. What’s first?”

“Determine background information,” Eggsy tells him. “I know what you’ve done with me, but what have you done with other people? Like sex-wise?”

“Not a whole lot,” Tequila says. “That’s kind of the whole point of virginity.”

“Yeah, but like…people have different definitions,” Eggsy says. “You ever got a handjob? A blowjob? Ever gotten off when someone else was watching?”

“No, no, and not that I’m aware of,” Tequila tells him. “Look, believe it or not, I was kind of shy for a long time. I wasn’t great in school, wasn’t very confident. Not exactly boyfriend material. In high school I had one girlfriend, but she didn’t want to do anything, so we didn’t. Then I started college, had my first boyfriend, but it was the south, and we were too scared of being caught to actually try much beyond a bit of making out. Then I dropped out, started in on the rodeo circuit.” He bites his lip, but Eggsy knows this already. If he was going to judge, he wouldn’t be here now. “That’s when I really got into drugs,” he says. “It’s really fucking hard to get it up on some of that shit, and most of the people I dated were getting high too, so it ain’t like we ever did much besides fool around a little. Then I joined Statesman, and by then I figured it wasn’t worth it to go looking for someone. Jack liked doing honey traps so I let him and the other agents do those, and I sort of…never really got around to having sex myself.” He watches Eggsy carefully.

“You’re breaking my heart, babe,” Eggsy say. He cups Tequila’s chin, “Not with the story, that’s fine, but you keep looking at me like I’m gonna laugh at you. Swear I’m not.” He kisses Tequila softly and rests his forehead against him, “What about jacking off? You do that?”

“Yeah.”

“Watch porn?”

“Sometimes.” Not since Eggsy. He’s got plenty of fantasy material from Eggsy’s thighs alone, much less the rest of him.

Eggsy grins, “Anything in particular you know you like?”

Tequila shrugs, “Don’t know. It’s different, you know? Watching it and actually doing it.”

“Fair enough,” Eggsy says. He leans back slightly and tilts his head. “Alright, strategy.”

“Think you’re taking the mission analogy a little too seriously?” Tequila asks, amused.

“Nope,” Eggsy says cheerfully. “So, we need a plan of attack. When do we want to do this? Do you want to try topping first or bottoming? Got any specific positions in mind?”

“Uh…”

Eggsy smiles gently, “Do you not want to do this now? Because we really don’t have to.”

“No, I want to,” Tequila says. God, he really does. “I’m just…I’ve never really had to think about this before.”

“Okay,” Eggsy nods. “That’s alright.” He adjusts himself to sit more comfortably in Tequila’s lap and then asks, “You fantasize about me, right?”

Tequila snorts and Eggsy taps his nose, “No sass.”

“Yes, baby, I fantasize about you.” He just manages to keep from being sarcastic.

Eggsy rewards him with a little kiss. “What do you think about doing with me?” he asks.

There’s a list, and it must show on his face, because Eggsy adds, “Start with what you think you could do. Something easy. No pressure, babe, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but-“

“Your thighs,” Tequila blurts out, and then blushes.

Eggsy laughs and nuzzles against him. “Yeah?” he murmurs. “What about my thighs?”

“They’re a goddamn gift to mankind,” Tequila mumbles, and Eggsy’s laughter increases.

“Well, thanks,” he says, “but I mean more along the lines of what you want to do with them.”

Tequila shifts under him, and Eggsy’s grip tightens just slightly so he doesn’t fall off. “I want to fuck them,” Tequila mutters, too soft for Eggsy to hear.

Eggsy frowns, “What? I didn’t catch that.”

“I…I want to fuck them,” Tequila says, hardly above a whisper.

Eggsy smiles, “We can do that. We can absolutely do that.”

“Now?” Tequila’s blood is racing.

Eggsy’s eyes widen, “Really?”

“If you want to.” Tequila does. Shoot, he really fucking wants this, and he knows if he waits too much longer he’s going to lose his nerve.

“Shit, babe, yeah, I want to,” Eggsy says. He slides off Tequila’s lap and takes his hands, walking backwards, “Come on. Mission: Steal My Boyfriend’s Virginity is a go.”

“Please never say that again,” Tequila tells him, and Eggsy laughs. God, he’s gorgeous when he laughs, and Tequila falls in love with him a little more.

Anyone who doesn’t build a bedroom in their private plane is a moron. That’s about all Tequila has time to think before Eggsy lets go of his hands and starts stripping, peeling his shirt up over his head and dropping it on the floor, exposing his smooth chest and abs. Tequila stops in his tracks and stares.

Eggsy grins at him and crooks a finger, dropping back onto the bed and spreading his legs, and that send a bolt of arousal right down Tequila’s spine to his dick. But he doesn’t move.

Eggsy pauses, “You okay?”

Tequila nods, and with more confidence than he feels says, “View’s better from here.”

Eggsy laughs, “Suit yourself, babe.” He kicks off his shoes and socks, then plants his feet on the bed, knees bent and apart so Tequila can watch. He slides one hand slowly down his chest, arching up off the bed slightly as it reaches his crotch, pressing down against the fabric of his pants. He rubs firmly and moans, head tilted back against the bed. When he takes his hand away, his pants are tented clearly, and Tequila reaches down without thinking and squeezes himself through his jeans.

“Yeah, babe,” Eggsy breathes. At first, Tequila isn’t sure how Eggsy can see him; he’s not even looking at him. But he follows Eggsy’s gaze up, and of fucking course the ceiling is mirrored. Eggsy’s watching him in it, and he licks his lips lewdly and pinches a nipple with one hand, the other reaching up to tug lightly at his hair.

Without consulting his brain, Tequila’s foot takes a step forward.

Eggsy unbuttons his pants and slides a hand inside, and it’s a fucking tease, seeing the outline of his fist, watching his eyes flutter shut as he moans, “ _Fuck,_ yes.”

Tequila takes another step towards the bed. He’s aching, his erection straining against the confines of the jeans, and he adjusts himself in an effort to give himself a bit more room. It doesn’t really work.

“Enjoying the show?” Eggsy’s eyes are open again, watching him hungrily, and Tequila swallows hard and nods. “Good.” The hand playing with his nipple gives one last twist, and then he lets go, fingers scratching lightly over the skin before he makes deliberate eye contact and sucks two of them into his mouth. He pulls them out with a pop, and runs them down his body, leaving a wet trail behind, to join his other hand, reaching even lower to cup at the slight swell his balls make against the fabric.

Tequila collapses forward, his knees hitting the bed, and Eggsy sits up, taking his hands away from his crotch and dragging Tequila closer, wrapping his legs around his waist. “I’m sorry,” he informs him playfully, “but this bed is a no-clothes zone, and you are in clear violation.”

Tequila pinches Eggsy’s ass, and Eggsy yelps and grins, eyes widening. “Looks like you are too,” Tequila tells him.

Eggsy shoves Tequila’s jacket off his shoulders, and it gets lost somewhere over the side of the bed. “I’ll take my fucking trousers off when you’re a bit more naked.”

“You sure about that?” Tequila teases. He grinds his hips slowly down against Eggsy’s and nibbles at his earlobe, whispering, “Bet those ‘trousers’ are feeling a bit too tight now, aren’t they? You’re so hard, baby, I can practically feel you pulsing through them.” Eggsy moans and arches back against him, fingers clawing uselessly at Tequila’s shirt. “Go on,” Tequila purrs. “You know you want to. Let me see your pretty dick, baby, show me how hard you are.”

“For a fucking virgin,” Eggsy pants and tears at his bottoms, “you’re fucking ace at dirty talk.”

Tequila laughs as Eggsy unwinds himself just enough to shove his pants and underwear off and throw them across the room. “Well, I did say I watched porn,” he murmurs, watching as Eggsy wraps a hand around himself and strokes. He’s red and leaking, and Tequila had sort of been joking about the ‘pretty dick’ thing but shoot, Eggsy’s dick really is pretty.

“Nuh uh,” Eggsy says. “Porn don’t sound nearly as hot as you.”

“Well, thank you kindly.”

“Now you,” Eggsy demands. He lets go of his dick and gets Tequila’s shirt off, then reaches for his belt buckle.

Tequila’s hands close around Eggsy’s instinctively, and they both pause. Eggsy slowly draws back and sits up. “You still good?” he asks. “We can stop.”

Tequila’s heart damn near melts. He smooths Eggsy’s hair back and kisses his forehead, “I’m good, baby. Habit, that’s all.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and guides it back to his belt, “You want to help me with this?”

Eggsy nods and frees the buckle, tugging his pants down. Tequila helps him, pushing them past his knees and kicking them off so all he’s still wearing are his socks, and it’s the absurdity of that that makes him laugh, pulling away from Eggsy so he can peel them off and banish them to the floor with the rest of the clothes.

He looks back to Eggsy, who’s sitting in the middle of the bed and watching him, one knee pulled to his chest. Tequila crawls back to him and cups his face in his hands, kissing him slow and sweet on the lips.

His boyfriend has procured a bottle of lube from somewhere when Tequila wasn’t looking, and he presses it into Tequila’s hands. Tequila pops the cap and pours a dollop out into Eggsy’s palm, and Eggsy reaches between them and wraps his hand around Tequila’s erection. Tequila shudders, and Eggsy murmurs, “This is okay, right?”

“So fucking okay,” Tequila breathes. Why has he not fucking done this before, again? Eggsy’s grip tightens as he gets more confident, spreading the lube in smooth strokes, and Tequila bucks into it.

He scrambles for the lube, then reaches for Eggsy, but his hand is batted away. “Wanna make you feel good right now,” Eggsy tells him.

“You are,” Tequila groans as Eggsy twists his wrist a little on the downstroke, his fingers catching against the sensitive vein running along the underside of his dick. “So fucking good, baby.”

“It’s gonna feel so much better in a minute.”

Tequila almost cries when he lets go, but then Eggsy’s turning over onto his knees, drawing Tequila forward so his chest is pressed to Eggsy’s back. He reaches out for the lube, and it’s cold as fuck when he gets the space between his legs slick, dripping back onto Tequila’s thighs and making him shiver. “Easiest like this,” he says, reaching behind him to draw Tequila’s dick between his legs. Tequila lets Eggsy guide him, his dick nudging up behind his boyfriend’s balls and rubbing against his perineum, making Eggsy hiss softly and rock back against him instinctually.

Tequila shudders as Eggsy tightens his thighs around him, and he gives an experimental thrust forward. Eggsy adjusts, and then Tequila starts to fuck into the tight channel, slick with lube and so, _so_ good. His skin is on fire everywhere he’s touching Eggsy, desperate for more contact, and he grips Eggsy’s hips, drawing him back every time he thrusts forward. Eggsy moans with him, fumbling back for one of his hands, dragging it to his dick.

“Please, babe,” he begs, and it’s such a pretty sound that Tequila can’t deny him, wrapping his fingers around Eggsy’s dick and stroking. He can’t quite time it with his thrusts, but he thinks Eggsy will forgive his lack of coordination, given the way his boyfriend clenches tighter around him and groans, “ _Yes_.”

He’s teetering at the edge in minutes, embarrassingly fast really, but Eggsy doesn’t seem to mind, noticing when Tequila’s thrusts start to stutter and murmuring, “That’s it, babe, want you to come all over me.”

Tequila does. He can’t really help it; one moment he’s barreling towards the edge, and the next he’s coming, his dick pulsing out long jets of come that land all over Eggsy’s thighs, painting him white. Tequila pulls away, panting, and Eggsy rolls onto his back, grinning lazily up at him.

“Good?” Eggsy asks.

When Tequila gets his breath back, he says, “Worth the fucking wait.”

Eggsy laughs and pulls him down, not caring about the come smearing between his legs. “Mission fucking accomplished.”

Tequila rolls his eyes but kisses him anyway. Eggsy rubs his nose against Tequila’s and murmurs, “Can’t believe your first time was almost in a closet.”

“Can’t believe my first time was with someone as amazing as you,” Tequila counters.

Eggsy pushes at his face, “Ugh, if I’d known you got sappy after sex, I wouldn’t have bothered.” But his voice is playful, and Tequila grins, grabbing him around the waist and pressing him down against the bed.

“I’m always sappy, baby,” he grins. “You love it.”

“Fucking right I do,” Eggsy murmurs. He brushes a piece of Tequila’s hair back out of his face. “But as much as I adore you right now, you know what would make me adore you even more?”

Tequila tilts his head, and then looks down between them. “Sorry,” he gives Eggsy a lopsided smile, feeling a little sheepish. “Want me to take care of that?”

Eggsy smiles affectionately, petting his hair, “Ever _given_ a blowjob before?”

“No,” Tequila crawls down his body and grins up at Eggsy, “But I am _very_ eager to learn.”

 

***

 

“Mmm,” Eggsy hums in satisfaction as Tequila rolls off him. Tequila adjusts his pants, wet and already starting to become uncomfortable as his come begins to harden. “Absolutely worth the wait.”

Tequila frowns over at him, “Really? We didn’t even really do anything.”

Eggsy props himself up on his elbows and looks down at Tequila, “Babe, you just made me come in my pants. I ain’t done that in fucking years. Take the compliment.” He sits up, “Just let me get out of them, yeah? Then we can cuddle and shit.” He hesitates, “You like cuddling?”

Tequila nods, “Yeah, I like cuddling.”

“Good.” Eggsy stands up and stretches. “Can’t believe we did that on the fucking floor.”

Tequila sits up too, climbing more slowly to his feet, “Well, it wasn’t like we had any beds available. And the sofa’s a little small.” They’d started there, but partway through Eggsy had rolled them over and they’d wound up on the floor.

“True that,” Eggsy says. He strips out of his pants and underwear, and Tequila looks away nervously, so he misses Eggsy tossing a pair of tailored trousers his way until they hit him in the head.

“Upside to shagging in a tailor shop,” Eggsy says. “Lots of spare clothes.”

Tequila does not look to see if he’s going commando, and he changes pants with his back to Eggsy, who doesn’t even pretend he wasn’t watching his ass when he turns back around. He’s already seated on the sofa, and he opens up his arms in a clear gesture.

Tequila scoops him into his lap and Eggsy snuggles against him happily. Tequila looks down at him and bites his lip. He likes Eggsy, he really does. He’s definitely over his ex-girlfriend, who’s happily dating his friend Roxy – Tequila has never seen ex’s get along so well in his life. And they’ve been flirting and sort of dating for almost a month now, culminating in…whatever this was.

He likes Eggsy. He wants to be with him. But he doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to keep him for long. Because hot, experienced guys like Eggsy don’t want slightly shy, nearly forty-year-old virgins.

Right?


End file.
